Nekosan is back!
by yukikittycatofwisdom
Summary: summery inside again! Sequal to Neko-san nya!
1. Break upwhat?

**Summery: Amu hasn't seen Ikuto since getting away from Sasha's grandfather. He, Sasha, and Matt had left to find something to get rid of their cat side. Now they're back and she wants to see her friends again and most of all, see Ikuto. When she finally sees him he's talking with some girl. She gets the wrong idea and refuses to talk to him. Neko-san is back and willing to do anything to get Amu back! What obstacles will get in his way this time? Sequel to 'Neko-san' nya!**

Yuuki: hi nya!

Ikuto: why do you say that at the beginning of every story

Yuuki: I just do nya!

Sasha: hey, Ikuto nyah!

Ikuto: what

Sasha: look at Amu nyah!

Ikuto: -looks at Amu- oh my god!

Amu: -covered with bells- how did I get into this

Ikuto: Amu nya~! –plays with the bells-

Sasha: nyaha –records video-

Yuuki: on with the story nya!

Chapter 1: Break up…What!?!

Amu's POV

"I miss Ikuto!" My charas sighed. This had been happening a lot. Ever since Ikuto left.

"He's coming back tomorrow!" Miki went over to her egg followed by Ran and Suu. It feels like forever since he left! His name is fun to say,

"Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto!"

"Who is Ikuto!?" My dad barged into the room.

"What did he do to my little sparrow!?"

Ikuto's POV

"All that for nothing!" We were walking back to Amu's house.

"It wasn't all for nothing nyah! I found out how to turn you two into cats from far away!" We sweat dropped,

"No, his is worse than nothing!" All that digging and walking! And not to mention turning into cats every two seconds! Plus Sasha was whining the whole time! We should have left her here! We had gone back to the old building ruin and then traced down some people who worked there. But we ended up with nothing! Even the little things we found were thrown into the lake be Sasha and Matt with their arguments! So we ended up with nada, zilch, zero, zip, nothing! Except Sasha. So here we were…walking back to Amu's…I wonder how she is…

"Nya nya!? (Sasha, why'd ya do that!?)" He's a cat again. I'll just head off. I left the two to their fight.

-5 minute later-

I'm in that park near that fountain…It feels like forever since I've been here…

"OMG! Ikuto-sama, where have you been!?" Oh no…that annoying voice…I turned around. This can't end well…

Amu's POV  
I was walking in the park out of boredom. Ikuto's coming today! Yay! Maybe he's here! Maybe he's sitting on a bench right now! I got excited at the thought and ran to the fountain.

When I got there, I froze. W-what's going on!?

"Ikuto-sama, where have you been!? I've missed you!" How dare that slut cling to MY Ikuto as if life its self depended on it!? Why isn't he pushing her away!?

"Ikuto-sama, apologize! I'll make it worth it!" She brought her knee to his thigh…why isn't he pushing her away!? Who is she!? How do they know each other!?!! When did they meet!? Unless…he met her on his way back…but he promised! I felt tears fall from my eyes as I stepped into the clearing,

"Ikuto, you jerk! You promised!!!" his eyes widened when he saw me,

"A-Amu! I-it's not what it looks like!" I ran off. How could he!?!! He promised not to find anyone else!!!

Sasha's POV

"Where'd Ikuto-kun go nyah?" I just realized he had gone. Matt shrugged,

"Nya nya. (Dunno. He probably went to find Amu-san.)" Thanks, Mr. Obvious!

"Let's go find them nyah!" I changed him back to a human.

"But what if…Ikuto and Amu-san…are…you know…like…ick…?" I sweat dropped,

"We'll just calmly walk away! Be mature nyah! Even though that proves almost impossible for you!"

"But remember the one time we went to that lady's house and walked in on her and this guy! You were afraid to leave your house for weeks!"

"I was young nyah!"

"It was last year!"

"Details! Details!"

"Isn't that Amu-san?" He was pointing to the pink dot coming out of the park. She was running in our direction.

"Hi Amu-chan nyah!" She didn't answer but looked up at us when she reached us. Why is she crying? Where's Ikuto-kun? Where are her charas? Where did Yoru go? Why am I asking so many questions nyah?

"Why are you crying, Amu-san?" She sniffed,

"I-I-Ikuto and t-th-this g-g-gir-rl w-were…" She burst into a fit of sobs.

Ikuto's POV

"Get off, Nina!" I was trying to get the annoying girl off my back so I could follow Amu.

"But I haven't seen you in ages, Ikuto-sama! Ditch the kid!" I was finally able to get the brunette off and ran in the direction of Amu's house.

-Amu's house-

"Ikuto-kun, how could you nyah!?" When I got to Amu's balcony, Sasha was blocking the way in.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Amu-chan said she saw you with some slut!"

"That was just Nina!"

"Who's that nyah?"

"A girl from school who is a stalker!"

"That's not what Amu-chan said! You didn't even try to push her away! She can't just be some girl!"

"The more I try to get her off the more she clings on!" Why doesn't anyone ever believe me!? Matt stepped beside the strange girl,

"I know the type…!" He looked at Sasha and she stuck out her tongue.

(A.n.- that actually happened only I was Sasha, my friend, Eric, was Ikuto. other friend, Niki, was sort of Amu. And the slut was a girl from school, Katie. And finally Matt was still Matt. So the whole thing was Niki saw Eric and Katie then she ran off and told us and was upset for a reason she refuses to tell us… Anyways, Matt and I confronted Eric. Then this little argument happened and I put parts of it in here even though evil Matt said some embarrassing things to me I still put them in nya…)

"Can I see Amu, now!?" This is getting annoying!

"No nyah! You have to wait! She went inside the bathroom!"

"Just let him in, Sasha."

"No! Perverts can't go in the bathroom of Amu-chan!"

"Why? Is that a rule?"

"Yep!"

"Why?"

"Cause! Remember the 'incident'!? I don't want that to happen to Amu-chan nya!" A small blush crept on to his face. They are so annoying!

"Can I see Amu!" Sasha pointed an accusing finger at me,

"Pervert nyah!"

"Just let him see Amu-san!"

"No! Nyah!" I pushed them out of the way. I'm going to see amu!

"Wait, Ikuto-kun nyah! She doesn't have any-…" I opened the bathroom door and then slowly closed the door again.

"…cloths on…" I walked over to the balcony.

"I told you not to go in nyah!"

"I see my brother never saw Amu-san or any girl without cloths on?"

"You haven't either nyah!"

"Ya huh!"

"Who nyah?!"

"You."

"Sh-shut up! Nyah!" I jumped off the balcony.

-Night-

Sasha's POV

"Amu-chan, are you okay now nyah?" Amu-chan and I were sitting on her bed, talking. Ikuto-kun hadn't come back and Matt was hiding in the closet in case Amu-chan's dad came back. He had walked in earlier and had freaked out when he saw him…because of how he looks kind of like Ikuto-kun nyah…

**FLASH BACK MODE STILL SASHA'S POV**

"I dropped the pencil. Could you get it for me, Sasha?"

I nodded,

"Sure, Amu-chan nyah!" I ducked down under the bed. I was trying to show the two how to draw to pass the time. Amu-chan is actually very good! But I think she character changed with Miki…I don't even know how I can see the charas but I can so I can. My foot got stuck on something. Oh great! I tried to pull free. The door opened and Amu-chan's dad walked in. He was smiling a goofy smile but froze and glared at…the bed? No, on top of the bed. What could be up there nyah? It's only Amu-chan and Ma-…this can't be good. Her dad doesn't like Ikuto and might mistake Matt for him…and he never met me or him so…

"What are YOU doing here!?"

"Excuse me?" Please don't blow this!

"You. are. Not. Excused. Leave!" Amu-chan's dad took out a fire extinguisher from nowhere and started running towards the bed. I saw Matt stand up and move out of the was as Amu-chan did the same to get away from the white puff cloud that sadly I was not able to escape due to being under the bed…

"What's gotten you all fired up, old man!?" He blew it…

**END FLASH BACK**

That's what happened. And nobody got hurt except for me being nearly suffocated with the white foamy stuff and Amu-chan's dad was all gloomy when he left…

"I'm fine."

"That's not fine nyah!" I put my fingers at the edge of her mouth to make it look like she was smiling,

"There you go nyah!" She pushed my hands away,

"Please stop."

"But smiling is good for you nyah!"

"I don't feel like smiling."

"I'm sure Ikuto didn't mean you any harm, Amu-san."

"Go back to the closet nyah!"

"Don't fight you two."

"I don't want to go back in there! There's underwear on the floor!"

"Pervert nyah!"

"Stop fighting."

"He's asking for it thou-"

"You should listen to your hostess." In the balcony doorway stood none other than Ikuto-kun himself.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu-chan hugged the pillow closer to her. Ikuto-kun looked at me,

"Do you mind?" Oh!

"Nope! Talk away nyah!" I sat there. He sweat dropped and Matt grabbed my arm and pulled me out onto the balcony,

"He meant he wants us to leave, dumbo!"

"Meanie nyah!" He made me jump off the balcony and I, with my anything but perfect balance, fell on the ground. My butt hurts! Matt jumped down next to me but, unlike me, didn't fall over. He pulled me on so here I am. Taking a walk. A walk! In the night! In the winter! In the cold! In the snow! With the Meanie! Alone with him too! I'm freezing! Those people can be so mean nyah!

Ikuto's POV

I thought that if I left her alone for a while it's be better than come back later.

"Amu, about earlier…Th-"

"Save it! First it's this then that! What if it happens again and again till something really big happens?! Just leave me alone!" She threw the pillow at me.

"Amu, I-"

"No! Shut up, Ikuto! I don't want to see you again! Go to your slut! I don't want to be your toy! I'll just buy a cat and live my old lady life! Out!" She shoved me out the door and onto the balcony,

"And tell those two not to come back either! You're bound to come up in a conversation and I want a new life without you!" She locked the door and pulled the curtains. The light went off and I heard Amu's sobs. This wasn't supposed to happen… I dropped the little box and left.

Amu's POV

It's over! Why did I do that!? Ikuto…I was so excited that he was back…but now it's over…and it's all my fault! I cried myself to sleep.

-Next day-

"Amu-chan, wake up!" I opened my eyes,

"Go away, ran."

"What's wrong desu?"

"Amu-chan is grumpy."

"Miki is right!"

"Go away guys!" I threw my pillow at them and they left. I don't want to go to school today. I don't feel so good…

-Later-

I had convinced my mom to let me stay home. Ran, Miki, and Suu were with Ami. I think Yoru was with them too. Nobody to bother me. My parents had gone to work. Sasha and Matt hadn't come back. And neither had Ikuto…I wish he would come back…I want to see him smirk…for him to tease me and smile…to blush because of his pervertedness… but he won't…not after what I said…I ruined it…I opened the balcony door and stepped outside. He's not here…why would he be… Ikuto… I went back inside leaving the door open.

Ikuto's POV

I was lying in bed, doing nothing. I kept thinking I heard Amu but she wasn't there. All I can think about is her… Are we really over? Was this all just a dream? I thought it was too good to be true… I drifted off to sleep.

TBC…

Yuuki: this is just an intro nya

Sasha: Amu is so cruel! She kicked all of us out! I don't wanna take a walk in the cold!

Yuuki: anyways, guys please just go to the voting thing okay! I don't mind of you put it in your review but at least vote too! I'm going to add up all the votes on the 20th of December nya! and today is the 16th! So you have four days! Then I'm taking off the pole thingy and doing the story that you guys chose! So far 'Singing Ichigo's and Seductive Neko's' and 'Someone you like, Ikuto' is winning! When I'm done which ever wins then I'll do the others kay! I don't mean to sound pushy but I'm annoyed of a friend right now nya!

Everyone: Arigatou!


	2. Nekosan is back!

Yuuki: hi peoples!

Ikuto: you seem happy

Amu: too happy

Yuuki: I got grounded

Ikuto: that makes you happy?

Yuuki: no, but then I got ungrounded and went closplaying with my friends! Matt was Ikuto. Niki was Miki. Eric was Yoru. I was Amu and Jay was Tadase!

Niki: this is what happens when she remembers she has Christmas cash

Yuuki: yep! B-but my camera broke! And I just got it! –cries- all those pretty pictures!

Yoru: on with the story nya!

Chapter 2: Neko-san is back!

Amu's POV

I walked towards the pet store. I was serious when I said I'd get a cat… I entered the shop and passed the animals till I got to the cat section. I looked at all the cats. What am I looking for? It's not like I'll find Ikuto. They're back to normal.

"You need help?" The girl from the counter walked over to me.

"Cats are so cute! Tell me when you're done! Kay?" I nodded. She had long brown hair and matching eyes. Familiar…I shrugged it off and continued looking at the cats when I noticed one cage with three cats in it. Once had black fur and dark eyes. He was sitting in the corner and looked annoyed. The other had creamy-yellow fur and blue eyes. She was jumping around and meowing loudly. The last cat had midnight blue fur and matching eyes. He looked a bit annoyed but more off in his own gloom world. Looks like Neko-san…I mean Ikuto…It couldn't be! I went over to the counter,

"I'll take those three."

Normal POV

-With Ikuto-

"_Let us out nyah! You can't keep us in here forever! Have you no hearts nyah!"_

"_Sasha, they can't understand you…"_

"_Shut up, Matt! It's your fault we're in this mess nyah!"_ Ikuto, Sasha, and Matt sat in a cage in a pet store. How did they get in here you ask? Let's take a look at about 4 hours ago. Shall we?

**FLASH BACK MODE**

"Ikuto-kun, what do you mean?! Nyah! I don't want to live with him!" Sasha pointed at Matt. Poor Ikuto. in all his misery he still had to put up with the annoying girl. For he is truly a nice and sympathetic person who would never throw someone to the street.

"You either live with him or in a cardboard box outside. Leave me alone." Ikuto tried to close the door again but the other two caught it. So much for kindness…

"What's that smell nyah?" The three sniffed the air and soon Yoru floated into view.

"Yoru! That's just stinky nyah!"

"Ikuto nya! I sense X-eggs!" Ikuto sighed and followed. So the four find themselves in the park.

"What are we doing here, Ikuto-kun, Yoru nyah?"

"There nya!" Yoru pointed to an alley. Ikuto told him to go tell his kitty companions to keep an eye out while they looked in the alley. So off the little kitty chara floated. Off into his kitty world…so off that he forgot to return. Poor Yoru…he can be so forgetful. While the kitty chara did that our part kitty friends were suddenly surrounded by some men. Okay, a lot of men. And men with big black suits. Nice suits. But let's not get distracted by the suits like the writer who is now thinking of how her friend would look like in a suit.

"What do you want?!" The three growled in unision. But the men ignored them as one of them came forward with a tranquilizer dart thing. In seconds our three friends were fast asleep in their oh so cute kitty forms, and in a truck. When the truck arrives at its destination, the sleeping kitties are put in a cage and rushed inside.

**END FLASH BACK MODE**

So that, my friends, is how the current placement of our kitty friends came to be. And why is Sasha blaming Matt? Well, she's afraid to blame Ikuto and wants to blame somebody. What goes on in her brain might be the greatest mystery of all time. Or if she uses it…or has one… But enough of that.

"Come here, Kitty kitties!" The girl from the counter opened the cage and forced Sasha, Ikuto, and Matt into it.

"Time to meet your new owner!" She lowered her voice,

"Traitors, Ikuto-sama, good luck in that form!" The cats looked up at her.

"Nyah!? (Nina-san!?)" Nina laughed a bit and gave Amu the cage. Then smiled,

"Come again!"

"Arigatou."

"Nya…nya…(Yeah…Arigatou…)"

"Nyah nyah! Nyah! Nyah nyah!!! (You can't do this! It's against the rules! Nina-san, don't send me off with these meanies again!!!)" Amu bought a few supplies, payed, then headed home.

-Hinamori home-

Amu and the kitties were all alone in her room.

"You stay up here while I go get the bags. M'kay?" She got up and headed downstairs.

"_Okay, guys, let's change back nyah!"_ Sasha tried to change them back but obviously it didn't work.

"_It's not working nyah!" _

"_No, really?!" Matt said sarcastically._

"_B-but why can't I change us back?!"_

"_You tired?"_

"_I'm never tired nyah!"_

"_True that."_

"_..NYAH?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ So the two got into one of their usual cat fights, literally. Well, what's Ikuto doing? He's staring at the wall, deep in thought. Not even aware of life itself. Poor Ikuto…if only he knew that simple way he could turn back. Then Sasha wouldn't have nearly killed Matt. She would have done that anyway but that's not the point.

"_Neko-kun nyah! I think your brother dieded! Nyah_!" She shook Ikuto while pointing at the knocked out Matt.

"_Ikuto-kun, wake up nyah! W-"_

"I'm back." Amu walked back in before Sasha did anymore damage. She looked at Ikuto. Though she didn't know it was Ikuto.

"I'll name you Neko-san!" The cats froze.

TBC…

Yuuki: yay! Sasha killed matt! –huggles Sasha- you're now my best friend nya!

Sasha: but at least I didn't almost kill this Matt nyah!

Matt: -knocked out on the couch from being nearly suffocated by Yuuki and Eric-

Yuuki: well I'm mad at him! Lots of reasons! One reason is cause he made me fall in the fountain again and my notebook was ruined again! It had like the next three chapters of all my stories in it! All that lost! And that's only ONE reason!

Amu: please review

Everyone: Arigatou!


	3. Happily Ever After!

Yuuki: *holding Yoru like a shield* Okay, so, you see this chapter alert in your inbox, open it and…yell "Oh, now I remember….I'm...gonna...friggen...KILL that SADEXCUSEFORANAUTHORESS!" So, before you go and murder me….

Yoru: *floats away*

Yuuki: … *hides behind Ikuto* I decided to finish my stories, starting with this one because it is the sequel of my first ever fanfic, the one with the oldest 'updated' date, AND cuz I randomly stumbled upon the buried and dusty notebook while cleaning my room…

Ikuto: *walks away*

Yuuki: *uses Amu as last resort shield* so I'm gonna finish it…in one chapter….And you all shall hate it…

Tadase: On with the story! *squeals* I always wanted to say that…

Chapter 3: Happily Ever After

"I'll name you Neko-san!" Amu pated the cat's head softly, smiling. Sasha let out a breath, relieved they hadn't been discovered. She wasn't sure if she could take another moment of being kicked out.

Amu sighed, wrapping her arms around her knees, "I wish you were the real thing, though." With another sigh, the girl stood and headed downstairs, off in search of snacks.

Sasha frowned, "Oh, sure, don't give _us_ names nyah…" Matt lounged against her side, "Hmm…I shall now break the imaginary wall so that this story will end quickly."

"…Are you on crack?"

"Why yes, yes I am. I found a storage of cat nip earlier, but I'm wondering if it really was cat nip. Anyways, Nina-chan and Kai-kun shall now appear on the balcony, drowning us in rodents."

A crash was heard from the balcony as Nina fell through the sliding doors, clenching two rabbits in her hands, "Eh? Don't ruin my master scheme!" Matt shrugged, "Oh, and Ikuto, notice something's missing? The Dumpty Key is gone. Oh no, now Sasha will freak out."

Sasha paused mid-flail, glaring, "Oi, don't act like you know me inside out nyah."

"I'm going to hurry things along by not taking that chance to make a perverted joke…Nah. Sasha, don't speak of such things in public." He waggled his furry-kitty eyebrows.

"Shut up, baka! NYAH!"

"Oh, Yoru's lost and Amu's family isn't home, in case you're wondering." Matt droned, tail swaying to and fro in his boredom.

Nina ran her fingers through her long brown hair, brown wolf ears and tail twitching, "You guys are so not cute."

A blond boy, with pale gray eyes, pushed his way into the room, "Hello, Sasha-kun, Ikuto-kun, Matt-chan."

"And now I'm supposed to yell at you for adding 'chan' to the end of my name. Blah, blah, blah. Oh, and your name is Kai. Yay? No, not really." Matt lazily stretched his paws out in front of him, "You call us traitors, say the Boss wants us back. Yada, yada. And the explosion didn't please him. Please, we know all this already."

Sasha pouted, wanting to have a say in the scene, "Yo, persons with the faces nyah! Why can't I change us back into human form?"

"You lost that privilege." Kai muttered, "And I thought my name was Ryou…"

Matt yawned, "And this is where everything shall become even MORE different than how it originally was going to be. Oh, and remember Cosmo? Nina sent them~"

Nina huffed, snapping her fingers as the three kitties turned back into their bishie-human selves. This happened just as Amu walked in. She dropped the tray of snacks, staring at Ikuto with wide eyes. She gaped, "Y-you…"

"Him." Matt yawned again, stealthily sticking his foot out to trip the pink-haired girl. Ikuto easily caught her and went completely OC, "I've got you, babe. You have no idea how much I've missed you." He then began to kiss her passionately.

Kai and Nina shielded their eyes, "AHHHH! IT BURNS! I'M MELTING!" They melted into puddles of goo, along with the rest of their coworkers, including the Boss and any traces of them. Matt blinked, "Wait, technically we were part of…oh shi-" He then melted as well.

Sasha crossed her arms, grinning hugely and running out into the streets, "WHOOO! I DIDN'T MELT! I'M SO SPECIAL!"

And Amu and Ikuto lived happily ever after. They had many children who visited the jar of Uncle Matt-goo every day. Sasha came and tainted their minds with "Nyah" everyday as well. The dumpty key was never found. Why? Because that in itself was a complete chapter, so there's simply no room for that. Perhaps it melted as well, even if that was never supposed to happen.

Ikuto watched the children chase a butterfly across the yard, "Nya~"

THE END

Yuuki: *sighs* okay, I guess you can kill me now…

Everyone: Arigatou!


End file.
